


Changes

by Redqueenofdragons



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domesticated Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, fluf and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenofdragons/pseuds/Redqueenofdragons
Summary: Rumple decides he wants his hair cut.Disclaimer: This an AU of ONCE. I changed season 4 because fuck that season. Also this is sort of a fix it fic from last sunday’s episode. This is my first ever fic. I hope you like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This an AU of ONCE. I changed season 4 because fuck that season. Also this is sort of a fix it fic from last sunday’s episode. This is my first ever fic. I hope you like it.

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes. Watching his reflection. Thoughts were running through his head. Perhaps its time for a change. He and Belle had given birth to a beautiful baby girl a few months prior. And it has been one year since he lost his Curse. It nearly killed him. 

A few weeks after he and Belle married he tried to find a way to cure himself after finding the Sorcerer's Hat. He kept it from Belle, he knew he shouldn't have. He didn't want to worry her because they had just married. She did catch him one night with the Hat. She was angry but calmed down a few hours later asking him why he had the Hat. He finally told her that he was sick and the Curse was slowly killing him. 

"We will find a cure,"she reassured him. She began searching through her books for a cure. She even went to the Sorcerer's Apprentice. 

"Why would I help the Dark One?" The Sorcerer's Apprentice questioned. Belle knew he would refuse to help cure Rumple. She continued searching through her books franticly looking for a cure. But no such luck. 

After weeks of searching Rumple and Belle decided to take a break and take a second honeymoon to New York City. They decided to see Neal when they were there. But something horrible happened when they were in New York City. Rumple had a heart attack. They knew it was the curse. They returned to Storybrooke immeatly. Neal went with them. 

It wasn't til Rumple was on his deathbed and after more weeks of searching and coming up empty handed. That Belle and Neal decided to seek the Sorcerer's Apprentice once again. 

"I told you I'm not helping the Dark One!" Demanded the Apprentice. 

"No please. I'm begging you!" Belle sobbed. 

"Would you please help my father!" Neal demanded.

"Please do it for me. Not for Rumple. But for me!" Belle cried. 

Finally the Apprentice had a sudden change of heart. "Alright. But just this one time," he told them. 

They went to Rumple and Belle's house. Where Rumple was. Belle gave the Apprentice the Sorcerers Hat. He simply removed Rumple's heart from his chest. It was black like night. He slowly began pouring Rumple's heart into the Hat. The black substance was sucked into the Hat. The Apprentice put a spell on the Hat to keep the Curse from breaking free. He returned Rumple's heart which was now white back into his chest. 

"Now he's going to be a coma like state for about a week. He will be weak and probably delirious when he wakes. But he will heal," the Apprentice told Belle and Neal. 

"Do not open the Hat because the Curse will run rampant looking for a new host." 

A few weeks later Rumple healed very quickly. It has been centuries since he was not a Dark One. Even though he was no longer a Dark One, he still had his magic.  
One year has passed since then.

 

Rumplestiltskin watched his reflection for a good thirty seconds before calling Belle to the bathroom. 

"Belle may I ask you to cut my hair?" He shyly asked. 

"What why?" She asked. 

"Well alot has happened in the last year. I realized I had the same hair style for many years. Perhaps its time for a change?" 

Belle reached for a pair of scissors. "You want it all off?" 

Rumple nodded. 

After she finished cutting his hair. They both looked in the mirror. 

"Well I've got to say that it looks great on you!" Belle exclaimed. 

The cries of their baby daughter Rosie came from the other room. 

"I'll go check on her," Rumple said. 

Belle planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Perhaps you were right. It was time for a change!"


End file.
